


Protective Girlfriend

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Inktober 2018 [19]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Inktober 2018, Inner Dialogue, Protective Mikasa Ackerman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Mikasa wants to protect her girlfriend.Written for Inktober.





	Protective Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Inktober Day 19.
> 
> Prompt: I protect you.

Since the day Carla died, I've had one major goal: protect Eren at all costs. He's reckless and is probably going to get himself killed someday if I don't protect him.

I've never met someone as stupidly brave as him before. He's actually a little... Well, useless sometimes. He's not exceptional. Just determined. I love him. He's my brother... But Sina, he's a damn idiot when it comes to titans.

That was before I joined the scouts. That was before I met her. Hange. She puts Eren to shame when it comes to being reckless around titans.

I still protect Eren. I still love him and his crazy ass. Hange... She takes up most of my thoughts. I can't help but want to keep her safe. I know she's survived her whole life without me and she has other people trying to keep her safe... But I love her. I think I'm in love with her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also writing for kinktober. Check out my other fic for day 19 there.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
